Karna Shiranui
Karna Shiranui '(カーナ不知火, "''Kāna Shiranui", lit. "Love of the Mysterious Light at Sea") Appearance Unlike many mages found in Earthland, Karna has tanned skin, with medium length silver colored hair, that falls just below his ears. The bangs of his hair falls directly between his eyes with two small fringes that frame the sides of his face. Karna also sports a golden eye color, although in some lights it could be seen as green by some. He is of average height for a male his age, yet possesses a subtly muscular body. Karna always has his sword, Dáinsleif, on him at all times. Karna dresses in a pretty flashy manner, with a choker around his neck that has a ruby embedded into it. He often wears a shoulder-less tunic, that is held up by a pair of purple straps with golden trim and that wraps around his neck. He can also be found wearing a pair of white gladiator style sandals characteristic to his family. Personality History Synopsis Equipment '''Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ, "Dainsureivu"): A heroic sword previously wielded by ancient Dwarven King of great might. Its appearance seems to be of a western styled sword with a leaf-shaped guard. To keep its power in check, Dáinsleif is sheathed in a dark red scabbard, with a protective ward on it, allowing Karna to be the only individual to even lift the weapon. This sword is said to have been forged by dwarves, giving it a blade so sharp that it can cut through virtually anything that it opposes and possesses a durability so strong that even a user of Titan Magic cannot bend its blade. While blessed with such great aspects during its forging, the dwarves also placed a curse upon Dáinsleif; whenever the blade is drawn, someone must lose their life. Contrary to popular belief, the blade of Dáinsleif does not kill when it is bared, but it is the fear that it emits that does. When Dáinsleif is drawn from its scabbard, it will emit a pulse of fear over the area around Karna. The pulse plagues the weak of heart and even those of strong will, if they are exposed to it for too long, creating a deep-seated towards Karna as well as life itself. This fear causes those exposed to it lose all sense of rational thought and begin to doubt all that they know to be true, allowing the fear of Dáinsleif to further spread through their entire being. Since the intense shock caused by the feeling of fear tends to overwhelm those that are exposed to it, their bodies begin to forcefully shut itself down creating an unconscious attempt at suicide; as the mind begins to believe that dying at the hands of death is better than facing the blade of Dáinsleif. * Scabbard of Absolute Demise (絶対終焉の鞘, "Zettai Shūen no Saya"): Magic and Abilities Vast Magical Energy: *'Bone Absorption': A passive ability that is only available to a Bone Dragon Slayer Magic user as they can freely control calcium both inside and outside of their bodies. This passive ability allows Karna to absorb bones of fallen foes into his body for a period of time. Once this process starts, the bones flow into Karna's body, merging with those of his own, changing his bodily structure if needed. Upon doing so allows him to assimilate the abilities and memories of the individual's bones he has taken into his body. For example, if taking in the bones of a large bird, Karna will gain an increase in his vision as well as the ability to take flight. However, this effect is only temporary and once the time limit wears off, the absorbed bones will simply fall from Karna's body and dissolve into ash. Expert Tactician: One of Karna's hidden strengths is his unparalleled skill in strategy making, which allows him to command the battlefield and his allies to great effect. Karna is a very calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Karna has proven that he is an excellent strategist as he often leads his allies in battle strategies, allowing them to be able to topple much more powerful opponents. He often uses his tactical analysis to know which of his spells to use in a given situation, usually developing ingenius ways to use the spells in battle. Monstereous Strength: Depite appearances, Karna possesses an absurd amount of strength within his body. Simply striking Wake Theron with both of his palms was enough to send a shockwave through his body and created a massive crater behind him. Karna is able to break bones, dislocate joints, and even rupture organs with his strikes; often causing the unsuspecting target an incredible amount of pain. He has even been seen holding back a large portion of a crafted mountain and broke through several shields with little effort. Master of Manipulation: Kitsune are shown to be extremely intelligent creatures, even more so than dragons and almost solely employ this to trick to manipulate humans. In combination with their shapeshifting ability, it makes it almost undetectable for a human being to recognize a kitsune in disguise, making the theory that there are, in fact, lots of them living among mankind more than plausible. Whether their behavior defines a purpose or not, there are few who can resist the sweet attraction of a kitsune's sayings. Illusions: All kitsune can weave extraordinary illusions with minimal efforts, their potency directly in proportion to the fox's age. The initiation and endings of said illusions are as untraceable as the power itself, essentially making any interaction with a kitsune an unreal experience. The range of the phantasms goes from mere shifting of appearance to the recreation of magic and even entire environments. Karna often initiates an illusion during the initial encounter with someone he is meeting for the first time. This is done to allow him time in understanding the target's behavior or any of their ulterior motives. Rarely does he use this in combat unless facing a truly skillfull opponent, so that he may retreat in order to prepare a new plan amidst a heated battle. *'Kitsunetsuki' (狐憑き, state of being possessed by a fox); Through physical contact a kitsune can enter an opponent's body and drive them insane. The state of residence is short, but when the kitsune leaves the victim cannot be convinced they where ever under its control. The victims generally suffer from psychosis with symptoms such as listlessness, restlessness, and the avoiding of other people. It is said that particularly sensitive victims sometimes commit suicide in an attempt to get the fox out of them. Kitsunebi (狐火, Fox Fire); Each kitsune possesses the ability to generate white-blue flames, surrounded by electric static. These flames are very potent, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. In addition, they cannot be eaten by Dragon or God Slayers who use the same element. When it comes in contact with living beings, the flames suddenly seem to develop their own will, latching onto the victim's skin until nothing but ash is left behind. This is Karna's preferred method of combat before having to rely on his actual magic. The flames of the kitsune are incredibly destructive, allowing the user to be able to cause an impressive level of damage from a single ability. *'Hoshi no Tama' (ほしのたま, sphere of stars); A pulsating, pearl-like orb radiating with the hue of kitsunebi that a kitsune normally keeps somewhere around its body. It is the source of a kitsune's power, and a kitsune will lose its magical quantities if he is separated from it too long. However, it can also be used as a fulcrum for flame-oriented attacks, which are immensely enhanced then, at the risk of putting the kitsune's soul in danger. It is said that returning the sphere to a kitsune who lost it will put him in eternal debt to you. Swordsmanship Expertise Karna is an extremely accomplished swordsman, despite his young age, being able to fight on fair ground with members of the Knights of Ravelt and take out defeat a Leading Officer of the Rune Knights. He is an ambidexterous swordsman, capable of using each hand to fight throwing his opponents off-guard when he decides to switch which hand to weild his sword in. When using a sword he has shown a master usage of standard martial arts and has even gone as far being capable of moving his blade fast enough to create illusions. Karna has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. He has even shown the capability to launch several consecutive strikes in a matter of mere moments, often mincing his opponent to pieces. Due to his several years of practice, Karna has become extremely proficient in using the bone swords that he can create using his Bone Dragon Slayer Magic in battle. His level of skill with his weaponry has increased to the point that he is capable rendering many of his opponents unable to fight by striking and paralyzing the joints needed to wield a weapon. *'Gyakuten' (逆転, "Reversal"): A special, counterattack technique that Karna is able to utilize in the midst of any attack. This technique almost always follows another attack, specifically a downward slash, although it can be used on its own, but not without some difficulty. After using a downward slash, Karna starts this technique by turning his arm so that the sword now faces upward, and twists his neck and shoulder. This simple gesture increases his sword arm's range, but at the cost of a dislocated shoulder. The slash that follows is very fast and due to the increased range can easily slash unprotected opponents who have lowered their guard. Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Bone Dragon Slayer Magic (骨の滅竜魔法, "Hone no Metsuryū Mahō"): Like every Dragon Slayer Magic before it, this Magic revolves around the ability to create and manipulate a peculiar element, in this case Dragon Bone. With this Magic, the use is able to manipulate bones and fossils found with the earth and the bones within an opponent's body, to much more difficult degree. The user does not have to use pre-existing bone in order to utilize this Magic; as they are capable of creating bone from their body and having it project through various mediums. The process of bone creation is capable due to the physiology of the user having changed to accommodate for a larger amount of osseous tissue (a main component of the skeletal structure), as well as calcium within the body to reinforce these bones. This allows the user to instantaneously produce numerous bones, as well as have a complex skeletal structure to allow for most vital organs to be hidden underneath. Aside from these properties, the user is also capable of an enhanced regenerative rate by way of constant consumption of vital minerals and cells found in other bones, as well as having an enhanced sense of smell. Because of the way the magic works, the user can either consume bones directly, or reinforce the strength of their skeletal appendages through intake of a large amount of calcium, most commonly through milk. The bone produced in this manner is much stronger than the norm as the user actually creates true Dragon Bone, a material harder than the sturdiest known metal or alloys. With this Magic, the user is also able to cover their body with a thin membrane of clean bone that emulates powerful Barrier Magic. Manipulating the bones of an opponent is an easy path to victory, as the user may paralyze, cripple or otherwise greatly wound them by adminstering different effects upon the bones themselves ---this isn't without its drawbacks though, as the manipulation is only effective in areas where the opponent has suffered a direct hit from the user, and the user will still needs to be rather close to the opponent for the manipulation to work. The user has displayed masterful skill within the arts of the Bone Dragon Slayer Magic. The user displayed the capability to effortlessly produce bone and use it for their own purpose without displaying any signs of pain or discomfort. Likewise, the user can use the magic for a variety of creative purposes, allowing for most of their battles to be won through their ingenuity. Spells *'Bone Dragon's Shell Body' (骨竜の殻体, "Koryū no Karatai"): With this spell, Karna is able to create an omni-directional wall of bone much harder than diamonds. This works by allowing him to manipulate the bones from his torso outside of his body in order to form a shell around himself. The shell is incredibly study, being able to withstand an assault from a multitude of spells. However, as sturdy as this bone shell is, Karna is unable to move from the location where he first activated the spell unless he first brings down the shell. *'Bone Dragon's Sword Rush' (骨竜の剣突進, "Koryū no Ken Tosshin"): To utilize this spell, Karna forces out a bone from one of his arms and fills it with his own Magical Energy, sharpening the edges to a fine point in the process. He then throws the magic filled bone towards his target, creating a razor-like boomerang. Upon coming into contact with the target or even if it misses and strikes something else, the stored Magical Energy will cause the bone to explode. The initial explosion is not what should be feared as the true danger of this spell comes from the shrapnel the destroyed bone creates, shredding everything around the epicenter of the explosion and embedding themselves in the body of those around it. Those with any of the bones inside of their body also become susceptible to the bone control of Karna, allowing him to attack from a distance. **'Bone Dragon's Maw '(骨竜のモー, "Koryū no Mō"): *'Bone Dragon's Claw' (骨竜の爪, "Koryū no Tsume"): Using the power of his Magic, Karna causes the knuckles to push outward in the form of blades, sharpening them in the process. Due to being made from Dragon Bone, these claws are more than capable of ripping through steel and tearing through flesh as though it were wet paper. Since these bones claws are so sharp, even a simple thrusting attack can rip through the target's body, granting Karna an incredibly dangerous weapon. These claws can also be fired as though they were blow-darts toward the opponent. Even when fired, the claws retain their sharpness, allowing them to pierce through objects with ease and due to the nature of Bone Dragon Slayer Magic, allows Karna to quickly regrow them to continue melee combat. *'Bone Dragon's Roar' (骨竜の咆哮, "Koryū no Hōkō"): Bone Dragon's Roar is a Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Bone Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of bones. When performing this spell, Karna first inhales, gathering bones within his mouth; adding his own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the bones; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, Karna unleashes a mighty roar which he quickly shape into the form of a tornado that is shot towards his foes. The tornado itself is shot like a bullet—being evenly sized, while possessing tremendous blunt force as it barges into the opponent, blasting them away. Such tornado possesses immense force, releasing sharp shards of bone in the process, to shred the opponents' body. The bones released are able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by a specialist would also be sundered; the mechanics work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. Due to its immense power despite being the most basic spell, Bone Dragon's Roar is shown to be one of Karna's most versatile methods of offense. *'Bone Dragon's Scales' (骨竜の秤, "Koryū no Hakari"): With this spell Karna creates a layer of bone over his body by forcing his entire skeleton through his skin, while quickly growing a second skeleton in its place. The scales of the Bone Dragon is extremely durable as it is able to take multiple attacks from those with enhanced muscular bodies, without any visible signs of damage done to it. Once this spell is activated, Karna becomes incredibly resistant to elemental magic, being able to charge through a series of Wizard Saint Reiji Sagara's Ice-Make spells. The scales also enhance Karna's strength to frightening degree, allowing him to smash through boulders with a single punch. When an opponent is struck by one of Karna's physical attacks while the scales are activated, he is able to absorb marrow from their body, resulting the foe's body becoming more brittle as the assault continues. *'Bone Dragon's Limbs' (骨竜の手足, "Koryū no Teashi"): This spell allows Karna to grow additional limbs from anywhere on his body. These new limbs appear skeletal in nature, however, they retain the same strength as the rest of Karna's body. With these extra limbs, Karna is able to perform an extensive combination of attacks as well as being able to utilize two spells at the same time. This spell allows Karna to be incredibly versatile in battle as he is able to strike his opponent as well as trapping them in a vice grip of bones. There seems to be no limit on how many limbs Karna is able to sprout from his body, but the more he does the higher the strain placed on his body becomes. *'Bone Dragon's Rebirth' (骨竜の再生, "Koryū no Saisei" ): A Dragon Slayer spell variant that is unique to the Bone Dragon Slayer. Karna is able to produce a clone of himself by increasing the calcium production of his body by an extreme amount. Karna then expels the excess calcium from the pores on his body, allowing the expelled substance to quickly solidify into an identical clone of his body. This skeletal clone will quickly grow muscles, tissues, ligaments, and even skin in order to look as close to the original Karna as possible. This clone as the same level of endurance as the original Karna, or perhaps even more as it does not recognize when it should stop fighting due to the level of damage that it has sustained. Also, it possess the ability to utilize the same Bone Dragon Slayer Magic spells that can Karna can by controlling the calcium within its body. This clone possess the ability to travel far from Karna's original location and possesses a telepathic link with him as well. Using this link, Karna is able to use the clone in order to gather a plethora of information as well as using the clone to communicate with others that are far away. There is virtually no way to distinguish the two apart, aside from when the clone starts to battle as it is able to reshape its body parts into various forms of weaponry. *'Bone Dragon's Reawakening' (骨竜の再覚醒, "Koryū no Sai Kakusei"): To use this spell, Karna will first thrust out the bones making up one of his arms forming a thin sword that he can wield in place of his own. This sword is incredibly sharp, allowing it to rip flesh from an opponent's body with a simple slice. However, the true danger of this spell rests in what happens once Karna is able to pierce through the opponent's body, linking the sword with their skeletal system. Once this process has been completed, Karna is able to drain the calcium from their body in order to replenish his own strength. The rapid absorption of calcium results in the opponent's body becoming brittle and easier to break in the midst of battle, lowering their attacking power greatly. *'Bone Dragon's Patchwork' (骨竜のパッチワーク, "Koryū no Patchiwāku"): A passive ability unique to Bone Dragon Slayer Magic. It allows Karna to repair, as well as grow new skin and muscle tissue. To use this, his body naturally takes in Eternano from the atmosphere at an increased rate which also makes Magical Barrier Particles extremely dangerous and possibly lethal for him. As more Eternanon comes into his body, the excess is releases towards the focal point of damage, allowing broken skin, muscles, and bones to begin repairing itself quite quickly. The rapid cell production caused by this does not shorten Karna's lifespan as one would normally surmise, as it simply replacing the old cells with cells made from Magic itself. For the many spells that require Karna to damage his own body in order to fight, this ability is invaluable as it allow him to continue functioning, even when one of his vitals has been stuck. However, it should be noted that the greater the damage done by an outside force, the longer it takes for Karna to heal himself. Secret Arts *'White Night Performance, Corpse Dance' (白夜性能死体の踊り, "Byakuya Seinō Shitai no Odori"): A secret technique of the Bone Dragon Slayer. Karna begins by channeling his Magical Aura through his body before sending it into the Earth around him. By doing this, Karna essentially gains a pair of eyes within the Earth allowing him to locate the remains of any fallen warriors or even ferocious beasts. Once located, Karna's Magical Aura seeps into the remains, bringing them through to the surface. Upon breaking free of their Earthly bindings, these reanimated combatant immediately fall under Karna's control. They lose access to their former abilities if they possessed any, but gain a similar fighting capability to that of Karna. These reanimated warriors are even able to reshape their own bodies in order to better fight off their master's adversaries. *'White Night Performance, Dead Bone Pulse' (白夜性能屍骨脈, "Byakuya Seinō Shikotsumyaku"): Anothr secret art of the Bone Dragon Slayer Magic. With this, Karna places the palm of his hand on the ground below before sending a pulse of his Magical Energy as well. This pulse is capable of bypassing obstacles, allowing it to be one of the few spells that can used if Karna should ever become trapped somewhere. Once this pulse reaches the fossils or any pockets of bone stored with the Earth, the spell sprouts into life by magnifying the stored calcium within the many targets before sprouting upward towards the surface. This spell is either a hit or miss as it will either produce little to nothing at all or its true prowess will show instead. If used correctly, this spell will create a large, magnificent forest of bone with jagged edges and razor sharp protrusions. If anyone should be caught in the creation of this bone forest, they find their body torn to shreds and battered around as the process occurs quite quickly. Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Kitsune Category:Characters Category:Club Oz